(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel for a liquid crystal display, and in particular, to a thin film transistor array panel including two kind of field-generating electrodes for generating horizontal electric field.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A conventional art for driving liquid crystal by using horizontal electric field is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,285.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,285 includes pixel electrodes and common electrodes for generating horizontal electric field. The LCD has a problem that the behaviors of the liquid crystal molecules are distorted near top and bottom portions of a pixel, where the common electrodes and a storage electrode line connected to the common electrodes for transmitting a common signal are adjacent to each other. The distortion may be covered by widening a black matrix, but it reduces the aperture ratio.
In addition, there is a problem that the coupling between a data line for applying voltages to the pixel electrodes and the pixel electrodes or the common electrodes parallel to the data line distorts the liquid crystal driving to cause light leakage and crosstalk. This problem may be solved by widening the common electrodes adjacent to the data line, but it also reduces the aperture ratio.
Furthermore, it is difficult to increase the number of the electrodes since the common electrodes and the pixel electrodes extend parallel to the data line, i.e., parallel to long edges of a pixel defined by gate lines and the data lines.